You Broke Your Promise
by Innocent Sake
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to You Promised Me. So before you read this, read You promised me first. This continues when Sakura awakes in the morning and Syaoran is... Opps! If I told you I would spoil the story so pleaes RR. Also I didn't know if this was


You Broke Your Promise...: Sequel to "You Promised Me"

Author's note: Hey people... I am kind of sad right now. You know my fanfic "Starting Over" series? 

(That is if you read it) Well... I am kind of scared to put up the next part because 

ErtnalDarkAngelKnightAeris said in his/her review and I quote: " I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU."

But don't worry people... it is going to take alot more than that to make me stop writing chaps for my series! 

I can take constructive criticism, but saying stuff like that is wrong and makes me feel scared inside. But I 

am going to continue on because I love to write and other readers like my stories like Aiko, the rebelling 

angel, Syaoran, Magic Key, Melzart, Killiko Jun-chan, Syaoran-kun, Lullaby, Empress Sarah-sama, Fanfic 

Lover, Miya-chan, S+S fan, Digidynasty, Sakura Mae, Asuka_Langly, A Fan of Fanfiction, May, 

~*:Syaoran-kun:*~, Ka Hime, Yukiko, Fairy Empress, chatter, Annie, lil' teapot of sun, sakura_angel, and 

~Akira~. I just wanted to vent out my feelings and now I feel much better, now on with the story. Also I do 

not own CCS and it belongs to Clamp and you guys know the rest. This is a kinda long poem, I don't know 

if you would call it a poem, but oh well. I got the idea for the sequel when I was in my English class. And 

also a few people wanted me to make a sequel, so I dedicate this fic to Aiko the rebelling angel, ~Kay-

chan~, Firefly angel, and Trmpetplaya 1, I just hope this story is good enough for those people especially.

It starts off when she wakes up in the morning...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got up this morning and wiped the tears from my face that came pouring out last night.

I then decided to pick my mail up, since it was laying on the floor in front of me. Then

my eyes widened as I saw that there was a letter from you... I ripped the envelope opened

and began to read the letter which smelled like autumn leaves. After reading the letter, I feel

I sharp pain in my heart. I then crumple up the paper and throw it to the ground.

"You broke your promise to me," I said to myself. The letter said that you were getting married

to some girl, whose name I'd rather not mention because of my anger/ sadness. 

You broke your promise to me, Syaoran... I cannot believe that you are getting 

married. It is unbelievable. But I decide that I will go to your wedding in

Hong Kong, to see you one last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I suddenly find myself at your wedding, watching you kiss your bride and now wife. 

I try not to cry, for this is a day of happiness for you, so therefore I should be happy

that you are happy. But it is no use for I can no longer hold back my pain and sadness.

I begin to sob quietly, with tears running down my face. Yet nobody notices, thinking

that I am crying tears of joy and happiness, but you notice because you realize that my

tears are not tears of joy and happiness, but of pain and suffering. I stand up and say

"Gomen" to everyone in the room. I then run out of the room and I start to realize

that you are running after me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I run like there is no tomorrow. I know that you are following me, but I just don't think I

could handle you, seeing me like the wreck I am. I keep running, but it seems like I am 

getting nowhere, suddenly I trip on my dress and fall flat on my face. I try to get up, but 

it seems that I can't for I have sprained my ankle in the fall. You then, finally catch up to

me and reach your hand out to grab mine's to help me up. You then ask why I ran out of 

the room so abruptly. " I ran out of that room because I couldn't stand it that you loved 

someone else... that you didn't love me anymore and that I had lost you for all time." said

I. I then pull my hand away from yours. You then put your arms around me and hold me

in a tight embrace, that kind that felt like you never wanted to let go of me, now matter 

what. But I am now so confused... Does he still love me? " I love you, Sakura. Always

have and always will." he said as if he knew what I was thinking about. Still confused

I am. " But what about your wedding and your bride?" I had asked. " I will tell her that 

I cannot marry her, for I am still and always will be in love with you and only you," he said.

I then cup his chin in my hand and kiss him softly on his lips. Oh how I longed and

missed his soft lips against mine. I now once again, feel that warmth and safeness that

I felt with you all those years ago... I can feel that you are wrapping your strong arms 

around my waist and pulling me closer to you. When the kiss ended, I layed my head

against your chest and sighed a happy sigh. This all felt so unreal, and I started to

find out... it was!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I then wake up from my wonderful dream, but something feels different. " I could have

sworn, that I really felt his lips against mine and the feeling I get when I am around his

and his strong arms wrapped around me," I said to myself. But I do feel arms wrapped 

around me. I look to my right side of my bed to see a boy with brown, messy hair and

this strong aura in him. You are sleeping, peacefully by me. You then open your eyes

and say " Surprise, my cherry blossom..." "SYAORAN!" I yell happily. I then wrap my

arms around him tightly. I then asked you how you suddenly got here. You told me that

your family kept you in Hong Kong against your will, even after your training was done

because they wanted you to lead the Li Clan. You told me how you missed me so much

and longed to see me everyday we were apart. You told me that you got on a plane the

other day and got here in Japan about 11:00pm. You decided to surprise me by coming

by my apartment, which was his old apartment, so he had his key to get in. But he didn't

know that I was sleeping in his bed, when he decided to sleep here, which was sleeping right

beside me. He was just so tired that he didn't even notice I was sleeping right beside him

(It probably was really dark and he was probably really tired ^_^). " You didn't break your

promise to me, Syaoran, you didn't," I exclaimed. " I promised I would come back to you 

no matter what, I am just so sorry that it took so long to convince my family to let me

come back to you," you said. " It was worth the wait, it was worth it because of you."

I then pin you on the bed and kiss you passionately. For the rest of the morning we

kiss, hug, and talk with each other, glad to know that we have each other again. Having

you here with me again brings me much joy and happiness. And a phrase continues to

echo throughout my mind "You didn't break your promise to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope that was a good sequel! And I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Please read and review! And if it was the least bit confusing, I am 

terribly sorry! (o^_^o)


End file.
